past life cursed and the evil witch
by wiccawhitewitchsmalltownguy
Summary: when a cursed is place on phoebe piper paige and bille must race againts time and space and death in order to safe phoebe and the people they love will the sisters go back at being charmed in order for the cursed to be broken without there powers or the book of shadows to help them


that evil witch came back frome the past

when and ancient cursed been awaken and cast on the warren line the charmed ones must work and fight againts time and space and death if they want to survive when the ghost of pearl russel phoebe past life is brought back frome the dead and takes over phoebe body and powers will the charmed ones relized what going on with there sister before it to late or will history repeat it self like it did with the 1920s cousins as old and new friends and faimly returns to help the charmed ones in there hour of need

1 something or someone is in the attic with our book

early one morning when piper is the first one up piper hears a noise comeing through the attic when entering the attic piper finds a warlock trying his best to open up the trunk to steal the book of shadows but fail thanks to the magic that protect the book piper blows him up when she find the book on the floor it opens it self to the past life spell that phoebe used all those years ago what does it means for the sister when they learn something about there ancestor that will shock the whole entire faimly include the charmed ones and patty and grams as well

2 there is a ghost in my bedroom

when paige answer a charge call to see what they want and come back home two see a a ghost in her bedroom in her aprtment that looks like phoebe holding a knife againts henry neck wanted answer to see what phoebe trying to do to her husban and the twins paige orbs phoebe intoo a crystal cage and orbs to the manor to get piper and bille when bille and piper dont believe paige about what phoebe did henry and that there is a ghost in her room how will paige get bille and her sister to believe her that she and henry aint going crazy

3 old faimly recipe the cursed

when paige next innocent get murderd buy ritual sacrafice and a cursed has been place on her and her sister after she eat and apple pie that phoebe had made for them when piper and bille finally believe paige and what going on with phoebe thank to the truth spell paige had done cast when the elders dont know what going on there own self bille told piper and paige they should summon patty and penny to get the answer that they want in who the ghost that took phoebe body over and what does this cursed will do

4 under the coven of dark magic

as phoebe getting deeper deeper intoo dark magic and not knowing how to control her body or magic after pearl russel took it over piper decide to cast a spell to remove phoebe powers for only 24 hours so that they can do and exorcism on phoebe and banish pearl russel spirt back to what ever place she came frome when the spell backfired and strip piper paige bille wyatt & chris insted how will the sister and bille save phoebe without no powers

5 is there another woogy in the house

now that phoebe aka pearl russel took in the power of the nexus inside her and have the manor obey her every will cast out of there own home and banish intoo the underworld with no powers and no book of shadows to cast a spell will bille and the sisters be able to reclaim the manor back with the help of another sister witch that piper and paige and bille thought they never see again and a sister that paige never had the chance to meet untill now

6 old and new faces return of faimly and friends

with andy prue and christy now back frome the dead darryl and his faimly had done return piper and paige get some more surprise that they had not see comeing to help them to save phoebe and the charmed ones legacy will the power of three make a come back now since phoebe went back at being queen of the underworld or die trying

7 a wiccan carol for a witch not to mess with

when the charmed ones along with there kids and penny and patty are erased and made the charmed ones never were here bille learns frome and elder the reason on why the sisters was erased was because a demon went back in time too kill piper past lfe p baxter while she was pregant with penny can bille go back in time to save p baxter and the unborn penny so that the present day charmed ones can continue and made real again

8 when histroy start to repeat it self

still stuck in the past and p baxter and p bowen are stuck in the year of 2013 and not knowing a thing about this new time and how it works while in the past bille piper and paige learn the truth and the real reason on why pearl russel was turn evil will they be able to return to there own time before history repeat it self

9 return us back frome when we came

now that p baxter is safe and alive and baby penny is born the sisters and bille go back to there own time with enough information to break the cursed and save phoebe and turn her back to good again and to stop pearl before she cause any harm will the sisters bille christy with the help of penny patty p baxter and p bowen be strong enough to break this cursed and save phoebe before it to late

10 the end is just the beginning cursed is broken

with the cursed is now broken and every one that help the charmed ones going back to there own lives thinking it finally over but it is not when the sister decide that being normal is so much for them to take it make there lives bored and not haveing nonthing to do when they decide to go back being witches and charmed the charmed ones world will never be the same again once this chapter is over with 


End file.
